User blog:Cosmobo/I was waiting for the right time for this blog...
Hello, I'm Cosmobo. I'm a proud to be user on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and I have been ever since I joined in early 2013. Today, I am proud to announce that I am running for administrator on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. I know that I've asked for admin 2 times before and when I did ask it was just the simple words "Can I have admin?". Well, today things are going to be different. I've really matured since I first joined this Wiki. I've noticed the mistakes I've made along the path of my time here. I bet most of you are thinking two things, I will answer those. If you're not thinking those things then I'll just note you that I am not a professional mind reader. Here's one of those things. Why should you let such a silly, goofy and immature user have admin? Well, I'm one of those things. Silly. I have a very silly sense of humour when I'm in chat but that doesn't mean I'm Goofy in real life and all the time on chat. It also does not mean that I am immature The second thing you are probably thinking is that giving me admin will be a waste of time at the moment since we have quite a lot useful admins on the wiki. Well, it won't be pointless because each admin helps in their own way. Wether it be in chat, with pages or on talk pages each one of us helps in our own unique way. Last of all, I will not abuse my powers. I will help the people that want help with (Let's say deleting their pages or things like that). I will warn the people that are breaking the rules. So without any further talking from me, here are my promises. Promises 1: If I break the rules by abusing my powers I will not use my powers ever again. 2: I won't ban innocent users. 3: If someone asks me to delete pages for them (Things like that) I will try my hardest to. 4: I will try my best to improve the wiki. I will do everything I can to help with needs to be helped. 5: To never make any changes to the policies or layout of the wiki without getting the support of the community and users first. I would really like to become an admin so I can help people and this wiki. And in the end, helping people is what most people want to do. Maybe it'll be a dream come true. Maybe it's a dream that will never be. All we can do in the end is try to get there :) I don't get angry easily! :) I wasn't angry, I just thought Travis was trying to make me angry. Hopefully that's now solved :) I have nothing against Travis at all. Qualifications 1. Has been mostly active on the wiki since early 2013 2. Has made over 3,000 edits to the site 3. Friends with everyone I know well on Wikia Category:Blog posts